A Colonel's Heart
by RoyalBlood18
Summary: Jessica Martin is the eldest daughter of Benjamin Martin , And in 1778 she encounters Colonel William Tavington Commander of the British Green Dragoons , and other British officers . What will happen when two enemies collide with one another . And what Conflicts and possible Romance may occur.Rated M for future content (This is the Re-worked version of Why Do You Let Me Stay here)
1. Jessica Martin

_**South Carolina**_** 1776 _The Martin Plantation_ **

Jessica Finished pulling up her first black stocking , she took her hand and flipped her long brown hair out of her face , as she began to sit up straight , standing up from her bed she took a few steps towards her dresser . Opening the wooden dresser drawer , she looked around her drawer for her second black stocking .

" Good Lord , where can one black stocking go." She muttered to herself , frustrated with the loss of the stocking . She was always loosing something . Digging through her drawer , she stopped to feel something pointy stick into her finger . _Now , what could have that been I wonder_ She thought to herself . Jessica noticed a blue ribbon was laying on top of a familiar black stocking . What she had been holding in her hand had been attached to the blue ribbon , and she instantly knew what the object that poked her finger was . Jessica immediately pulled her hand out from the drawer , revealing her mothers necklace in her hand . She smiled and sighed in relief. _Thank god _she thought , she had been looking all over the place for her mothers necklace and now she had found it. It must had fallen off of the top of her dresser and into the drawer . She knew her father would be pleased to find out that she had found her mothers necklace. He was rather distraught when she had told him she could not find it , when he had asked about its where a-bouts . _  
_

Jessica pulled her hair over her right shoulder , her hair fell just at her waist , almost reaching her buttox . she carefully began to tie her mothers necklace around her neck , making sure strands of hair were not getting caught in the bow of the ribbon she was now tieing . She dropped her arms to her side and flicked her hair back behind her . she sighed and turned to face a mirror that was straight across from her . she gazed at herself , she had slight bed head , her hair would need to be brushed and pulled back , but none the less she thought she looked fine . It mattered little what she looked like around her family , except when her father had guests over , or her oldest brothers friend , Peter Cupin would show up to their house . There had been a few time when Peter would show up unexpectedly and caught her looking , Indecent . How embarrassing that always was for her. Especially at the age she was now , she was now 17 years old . And men would soon be approaching her and wishing to have the privilege of Courting her . She wondered if Peter Cupin would ever court her , they had known each other since birth . Did he think of her as more of a sister , or something more , she wondered. He hadn't been bad looking , he was handsome . with his long red hair that was always tied back in a pony tail , and his blue eyes that would always light up when he saw her . Jessica decided to stop thinking so much and begin tending to her hair.

She would of course start the day off by her usual ride through the santee forest with her horse . Everyday she would do the same , she would get up as early as she could. So she had some time for herself , before her youngest brother would wake up . She would soon have to return home after her ride and tend to her younger siblings , she had the duties of teaching and entertaining her little sisters and Brothers . Her other two brothers Thomas and Gabriel , Thomas being two years younger than her and her oldest brother Gabriel being a year older than herself . Could always be found in the forest , hunting .

Jessica finished braiding her hair , and finished off the braid by tieing the end with a white ribbon . she began to walk towards the door of her room to let herself out of her room. When opening the door , she could smell the pleasant smell of their maid Abigail's freshly cooked food .She could feel her stomach growl , she had woke up just in time for breakfast. walking out of her room she noticed her left foot was still bare , without the second black stocking she had forgotten once she had found her Mothers necklace. Jessica just sighed and gave a slight smile , she turned and went back into her room .

Benjamin Martin sauntered down the stairs of his home , reaching the bottom of the stairs he made his way to the kitchen to where he could smell breakfast was being made from , as he made his way through his home he looked around through all the rooms and even looked out the windows of his house in hopes he would find his daughter Jessica . He thought he had heard her leave her room . But he couldn't find her anywhere since he heard her leave her room . Benjamin Martin entered the dining room , and saw Abigail beginning to set up the dinning table for the Martin family . Abigail looked up from a plate she had just set on the table in front of Jessica's usual spot where she sat at the table . Abigail gave a large smile to Mr Martin , who was standing in-front of her . Benjamin Martin took in a large inhale smelling the aroma of food he smiled .

" Now doesn't that smell wonderful , Abigail you never fail to provide us with such lovely meals everyday . You are indeed such a wonderful cook . Thank you Abigail ." Benjamin Said with a smile , as he adjust and rolled the cuffs of his sleeve back . Abigail returned a warm smile back . She enjoyed serving under Mr Martin and his family as a Maid , he was a good man and a such a loving father. He had owned a Plantation , but had not owned slaves , free men were working among his land . Abigail herself was a free women , Benjamin Martin treated her with dignity and respect . She was an equal to him in his eyes , and she was thankful for that , it was a blessing .

" Well Thank you Mister Martin , I'm so thankful that you appreciate all the hard work I put into every meal . Now Breakfast isn't quite done yet , so I will be sure to call on you when its done Mister Martin . " Abigail said as she began to walk back to the kitchen , but stopped when she heard Benjamin ask her something .

" Abigail " He called after her .

" Yes ?" She asked as she turned to face him .

" Have you seen Jessica anywhere , I thought I heard her leave her room but I cant find her down here , she didn't go riding yet did she ... And without eating breakfast ? She must be starving right about now , she should know. "

" Well those two boys of yours Gabriel and Thomas hardly eat nothin' when they leave this house to go huntin' every mornin' . There always getting the cold left overs of Breakfast ... And no I cant say I've seen Jessica this morning , have you checked her room ? " Abigail asked , she looked into the kitchen when she began to smell some burning food , she then began to look impatient as she waited for Benjamin Martins reply .

" I'm sorry Mister Martin but your going to be eatin' a burnt breakfast if I don't tend to this food right away ." Without a second thought Abigail was running into the Kitchen to tend to her food . Benjamin stood in the same spot he had been standing in and looked out the window for a moment to look outside , it was partially gloomy . But the morning sun was trying to poke its way put through the clouds . He then noticed the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs , there were more the one pair of footsteps he could hear . He turned and walked back towards the stairs of their entrance way .

Jessica walked down the stairs with her 5 year old sister Susan and her 8 year old sister Margaret following behind her .

" There are my beautiful little girls." Benjamin said proudly as he beamed . his arms were outstretched towards the girls as they made there way down the stairs as if he was ready to give each of them an embrace . Each of the girls gave their father a warm smile , an each of them said ' Good Morning ' except for little Susan , the youngest of the girls . She had not spoken since their mothers passing , it had been to much for her , and she had been at such a awfully young age when she had passed . Jessica and the others often tried to get her to speak but as always she would refuse to do so .

" Susan...Good Morning? can you say ' Good Morning ' for me sweetheart ? " Benjamin ask enthusiastically , he waited . Both Margaret and Jessica looked down to their little sister to see if she would respond but as always , she simply responded with a simple shake of her head indicated that she would not speak .

" Abigail almost has breakfast ready , why don't we start heading into the kitchen . I can hardly wait to eat and that food smells awfully delicious . " Benjamin said as all three of his daughters reached the bottom of the stairs . Jessica nodded her head in response to what her father had said .

" Mmm hmm " Jessica agreed . All three girls stopped in-front of their father , Susan looked up to Benjamin and lifted her arms up in the air , she rose up on her tippy toes . Indicating that she wanted to be picked up . Benjamin just gave a smile to his daughter .

" I don't know what you want Sweetheart , you are going to have to tell me what you want . " Benjamin laughed playing dumb hoping Susan would at least say something .

" Go on Susan " Margaret said , prompting her to say something .

" mhm mhm " Susan whined , Benjamin just sighed . then proceeded to reach down to pick up the toddler and hold her in his arms .

" That's good enough , come on darling . Up we go" He replied " And Jessica once you have finished breakfast and finished your ride , I want you to sit down with William . And do some teaching , William is going to go through the alphabet . He's getting better , he'll be reading in no time soon enough . And soon hopefully we will be teaching little miss Susan how to read , isn't that right . " Benjamin smiled as he gave a small gentle kiss to Susan's forehead . She smiled .

" Of course father . " Jessica agreed , Jessica would spend most of her time , everyday looking after and teaching her younger siblings . The only time she really ever had to herself was when she would go horse back riding , she was the Women of the house . Now that their mother was dead . It was hard for her sometimes , she had to grow up and become a Women so fast by the time she was 13 years old . Her sister Margaret's age . Their mother died to young , it saddened Jessica that she would not be able to physically be with her younger siblings to watch them grow up and be apart of their lives .

" Now,lets eat shall we . " Jessica heard her father say before they began to make their way to the kitchen to eat .

* * *

Jessica listened to the sound of her horses hooves clunking on the hard dirt ground with each step it took , she took in her surroundings . It was calm , it had still been gloomy out , but the sun was still trying to make its way through the heavy dark over cast . She had looked around to see if she could spot her brothers , or hear the sounds of musket fire from their guns . But she saw no one , almost every thing had been quite . Jessica kept on riding through the brush's path , but then slowed her horse down , nearly into a halt , to look at a fawn and its mother walking through the brush of the forest . they had craned their long necks down towards the ground , to eat the grass below them . How beautiful they were , Jessica thought to herself . She smiled to herself as she focused her attention to the fawn , the fawn was so small and darling . And the Mother so beautiful and peaceful . She could hardly imagine her brothers let alone herself killing such a peaceful creature , rabbits and other rodents were different . But if her brothers did not bring home food they would starve .

Jessica finally took her gaze off of the mother and its offspring , and turned her head when she heard the sound of rustling in the bushes , in the distance . Her eyes then widened when she noticed to men aiming there muskets towards her , she could make out who they were .

" Oh my-! " She said , her voice quivered in fear .

She quickly raised her hands in defense as if that would protect her from a few Musket balls . she waited but nothing happened , she could hear from behind her the mother and baby deer take off . And a the sound of a man laughing , Jessica lowered her arms from her face , she focused her vision on the two lads that crouched behind a log supporting their muskets on-top of the log . She finally recognized who the two males were , she should have known it were her brothers ,who else would it have been . She sighed in relief .

" You just scared away our dinner Jessica ! You know how long we have waited for a nice deer to come along " One of her brothers called out , he was rather annoyed with her . Jessica just laughed at his remark .

" Thomas you two nearly scared me to death ! " She called back , Her older brother Gabriel began to laugh once again then spoke to his younger brother .

" There , there Thomas there will be more , we've not finished hunting just yet . "

Jessica then dismounted her horse , and lifted the reins of the bridle , over the horses head . She then began to walk her horse further down towards a tree , she would take her horse further away from her brother and herself , so if they should shoot their muskets off her horse would not be spooked . Jessica then stopped , when she seen her Brother get up and walk towards her . Finally reaching their sister they stopped in-front of her , Thomas still looked displeased with her .

" Sorry Thomas " Jessica said , trying to hold back her laughter , she could never take her younger brother seriously . He was always trying to act tough and like he was a grown man , or the man of the house . Thomas always looked up to their oldest brother Gabriel , and aspired to be just like him , whatever Gabriel had done , Thomas would want to do as-well . He was a 13 , almost 14 , year old boy going on 20 . He was getting to big for his boots their father would often say .

" Yeah..." Was Thomas's only response , his face softened . and he diverted his gaze from his sister , to the ground . He kicked up some of the loose dirt from the ground . Gabriel then playfully ruffled Thomas's hair in between his fingers , and gave a laugh when Thomas quickly turned and swatted Gabriel's hand away from his head .

" Stop it Gabriel . " Thomas Complained , Gabriel ignored him .

" Jess , do you want to try . " Gabriel said holding up his Musket , Jessica looked up and down at the large musket Gabriel held out towards her . She thought for a moment , she had rarely accompanied her brothers when it came to hunting . She had only shot a handful of rabbits and other rodents in her life , she did not enjoy killing such creatures . But this time she changed her mind , she had only tried shooting a musket once , she'd only killed little animals with a slingshot her brothers had made for her when they were younger .

" Okay ."

" Here I'll show you how its done , Thomas stay with the horse and the dead animals while I show Jessica how to shoot , we don't want him getting spooked and run away . " Gabriel said as he handed all of their recent kill to Thomas and turned to start walking back up the hill , Jessica followed after Thomas took the reins of her horse .

" Still Riding every morning I see . " Gabriel said to his sister , Jessica pulled her skirts up over her ankles as she climbed the hill with her brother .

" Yes , of course . Everyday , I have been every since mother passed . Do you remember when mother and I would take our rides early every morning together while Susan and the others were asleep ?" Jessica asked as she pulled her skirts up higher so almost her knees were exposed , she tried her best not rip her skirts from the twigs that lay on the ground .

" Yes."

" I still like to pretend every morning when I ride that she is still here , like she is there riding beside me." She sighed " She was gone to soon ..." She finished , they reached the top of the hill . Gabriel did not answer her .The boys only talked about their mother so much . She would mostly talk about their mother to her younger sisters .

" Now. " Gabriel Started as he crouched down behind the log that Thomas and himself had hid behind earlier . Jessica joined her brother and crouched down beside him , and began to listen to Gabriel .

" Watch me " Gabriel raised his musket and rested the barrel of the gun onto the log . " Here take that musket there and do what I do . " Jessica nodded and took the other gun that was leaning against the log .

" Now put the but of the gun to your shoulder , and rest the barrel of the gun on this log to keep it nice and steady . They are already loaded so you don't have to worry about loading them . close your one eye and look down the barrel and the muzzle to aim . Pull the lock back and-see look there Jessica ." Gabriel Said in a quick hush voice and pointed to a small rabbit that was not far from them , rustling in the leaves and twigs . Jessica nodded and did what Gabriel had instructed her to do . She adjusted the gun and aimed at the rabbit ready to shoot .

" You'll need to pull the lock back first Jessica , or it wont be very effective. " Gabriel chuckled . Jessica nodded and then began to pull the lock back , she aimed again .

" Aim small...Miss Small Jessica . Remember that when your aiming at something ." Gabriel Whispered trying to keep his voice down , Gabriel then caught a glimpse of Thomas waiting impatiently down below the hill still holding onto the reins of the horse he dragged his foot on the ground , kicking up dirt.

" Steady "

Jessica focused on the rabbit , she felt as if she couldn't breath , then she noticed she was holding her breath. She slowly let out a breath of air and then inhaled . The rabbit was oblivious to Jessica .Jessica then wrapped her finger around the trigger of the musket then pulled . A loud bang rang out Jessica turned her head as a cloud of smoke emitted from the muzzle of the musket . Jessica's horse gave a small whine . The smoke cleared and Jessica searched fro any sign of the rabbit , then she heard Gabriel give a laugh .

" Well look at that , my little sister got a kill for the first time with a musket , its different then just a wooden sling shot now isn't it . "

Jessica said nothing and just looked a the lifeless rabbit on the ground . She felt happy and proud of herself that her brother had been proud of her .But at the same time she felt sorry for the little rabbit , it was a defenseless creature that she killed . She had killed rabbits before but this time it felt different . She didn't know whether to be upset or happy .

" I recon we better take that Rabbit home and show father , I'm sure he will be proud . " Gabriel said as he stood up from the ground and started to walk towards the dead rabbit to pick it up and take it back to Thomas where Thomas held in his hand the other dead animals they had killed . Jessica followed Gabriel .

" I don't think I like hunting very much Gabriel ." Jessica replied as she began collecting her skirts once again to walk down the hill to join her brothers .

" Don't worry , you don't have to do it again if you don't want to . Me and Thomas will always be hunting every morning , we wont starve is we don't have an extra hand to help us hunt , maybe its just best you stick to your riding . "

" Yes I would enjoy that much more than hunting . "

" Thomas and I are going to head back home now , we've done enough hunting for today . Are you coming back with us or...? "

" I'll come back home with you two I guess , I have to get home and continue teaching the alphabet to William today . "Jessica replied , Thomas handed her back the reins of the horse , she threw the reins back over the horses head and mounted the horse . All three siblings then made there way back home , to attend to other household chores and duties they had for the day .

* * *

**So that is the first Re-worked Chapter , I know it is a major change from the first chapter f the original but I thought this would add more character to the characters in the story and give them depth . And I like how you see what Jessica's life is like with Thomas alive and such . I just thought the original chapter was rushed and I had no experience then so it was not as good . I hope you enjoyed this first chapter there will be more to come ! I just don't know when exactly ... I get pretty busy ! and This re-worked version I think will follow around the same plot of the original .Please review and tell me what you think ! I love reviews and I love to hear what you think , reviews are much appreciated !**


	2. A Mother , Sister and Daughter

" What do you think " Jessica paused as she pulled out the next card " This one is , William ? " She asked holding out a card that had the letter T on the face of the card . William Squinted his eyes and leaned forward as if he had troubles seeing the card , his mouth slightly opened .

" Uhhh "

" I'll give you a hint , It makes a tuh sound , its the letter in the beginning of Thomas's name. " Jessica said as she gave her brother a small smile , he squinted harder and leaned closer So his nose was almost touching the card , Jessica giggled .

" Sticking your nose on the card isn't going to give you the answer William . Come on I know you know it. tuh , tuh " She made the tuh sound again hoping that would help him .

" T ! " William said rather loudly in his small voice , he giggled , he was quite proud of himself .Jessica smiled widely , she loved to see that her brother enjoyed learning and her teaching .

" Yeah , good boy Will . We will have you writing sentences in no time , wont we . Have you practiced writing your name like I asked you to ? " Jessica asked her little brother , he leaned back and looked like he was trying to search for an answer in his head .

" Mmm , no " He admitted to Jessica . Jessica widened her eyes and pretended she was in shock , she gasped . William didn't take her very seriously and started to giggle .

" No ? " Jessica answered " Well that's what I want you to work on today , Mister .Alright ? " William nodded to her response .

" Okay " He replied in a soft quiet voice .

" Lets get this finished up ... What about this one Will ? " Jessica said pulling out the next card that was in her hand . William once again did the same , squinted his eyes and leaned closer .

" U "

" Very good , and this one ? " She then again pulled out the next card .

" Uhh...V ! "

" Good. "

Jessica proceeded to show card after card to William , once they had finished William was dismissed , and he ran quickly away from where he had been sitting in-front of Jessica and ran off the porch to join Samuel and William in the fields of corn to help them start planting the south field . Jessica didn't move , she stayed seated , and rocked slowly back and forward in the wooden rocking chair she was sitting on .She decided to close her eyes and just relax and try to enjoy the warm summer afternoon , it had been rather hot out for the past few days . And Jessica wished she didn't have to wear so many layers of clothing , it was worse when she would have to go into Charleston and visit her aunt Charlotte . When in the big city , she would have to dress more appropriately she wasn't at home , she just simply could not wear only her under skirt , dress and stockings .

Jessica opened her eyes when she heard the sound of boots walking across the large wooden porch , she turned her head to see who it had been , it was her father Benjamin . Jessica greeted him with a smile , he did the same back . Her father then sat in-front of her .

" That Rocking Chair I insist on working on still , I tell you . This is the fifth one so far that broke . " her father said annoyed , Jessica laughed . Whenever he wasn't working on the fields , he could be found in one of the Barns working on a rocking Chair . Jessica didn't know what the obsession was , but she wasn't about to tell her father to throw it all away and give it up .

" Father , Why do you keep on working on them so ? "

" To tell you the truth , I don't know . Its like a challenge now , you watch soon you'll be sitting on one of my own home made rocking chairs ." He replied with the sound of determination in his voice , Jessica just smiled .

" Oh , I believe you Father . "

" What have you been up to today ? " He asked her , Jessica adjusted herself and payed attention to her father and answered.

" Well I just finished up teaching William , he's doing better each day . I think I will start teaching him how to write Next week some time ." Jessica responded . Benjamin gave her a nod .

" I've been thinking , you've been working so hard with William and your other siblings since , uh . Since your Mother passed . You know I'm very thankful for that , and lately I've been feeling as if you've been more like a Mother then , then a young women who is , a Daughter , a Sister . " Jessica interrupted her father before he could speak any further .

" Father , honestly its alright . Its no trouble and someone has to be a Mother figure around here . I'm 17, soon enough I will be married and have kids of my own . " Jessica lied , well sort of . There were times when she just wanted to feel like a sister to her siblings , this morning when she had taken a ride and she had spent time with her brothers this morning , she felt like a sister . Not like a mother , she needed a break sometimes . But someone did have to be the mother figure for her siblings , and since she was the eldest , she felt like it was her duty to take care of her younger sisters and brothers .

" I know , but you need a break so , I wrote a letter to your Aunt Charlotte . I told her that I would send you to Charleston , you will live with your aunt for a while . You need another women's influence , and I think it would be good for you to get away from here for a while and spend time with your Aunt Charlotte . I-"

" Oh that would be wonderful Father !" Jessica interrupted " I agree with you very much so , I think it would good for me to spend time with Aunt Charlotte , When do we make our departure Father ? " Jessica said impatiently with excitement in her voice , her father gave a laugh .

" Well , I'm please to hear you are excited , I thought maybe you would want to stay around here perhaps . " He gave a smile " As I was saying earlier I've not yet received a letter back from your aunt Charlotte yet . But I suspect a post rider will be here some time tomorrow , or perhaps later this week I'm hoping . " Benjamin finished . Jessica was still very excited , she knew she would be anticipating the post riders arrival to their house , she loved visiting her aunt Charlotte , but now that she would be staying with her for a while , she couldn't wait to leave for Charleston .

" And you mentioned earlier about being wed , and having children of your own . I am not sending you to Charleston just so you can have a break from your duties here , I hope that you perhaps meet a man and well , I hope you will be courted . You are 17 and I think its time you found yourself a suitable man . Do you agree ? I'm not sending you off to get married , Its just , well your getting older Jessica . " Benjamin stated , Jessica had to agree , her mother had gotten married when she had been 19 years old , and some of the old friends she had made in Charleston when she was younger are courted or are engaged now. Jessica actually wished for herself to be courted . She was ready to fall in love . She'd never been courted before in her life .

" Of course Father , I agree . Oh Father I cant wait .I should Write to my friends , and tell them that I will be arriving to Charleston shortly . " Jessica began as she stood up from her rocking chair , but her father stopped her when he said .

" Well wait now Jessica we don't know how your Aunt Charlotte feels about this just yet , now why don't you help fix up some lunch with Abigail or see what your sisters are up to , alright ? " Jessica sighed , her father was right , who knows . Maybe Her Aunt Charlotte did not approve of her living with her for a-while , but she couldn't see her aunt not approving , she was sweet , and she loved her company , Her aunt Charlotte reminded her of her mother , since her mother and aunt had been sisters they were very much alike . Jessica sighed once more.

" Yes , Father. " Jessica then walked away from her father .

" I see you found your Mothers necklace , Jessica ." Benjamin said before Jessica went to step inside the front door of the house . She stopped and turned her head to look to him , she gave him a smile and lifted her hand to touch the star of the necklace .

" She would be so proud of you Jessica , you've become a Beautiful Women . In every sense of the word . " Her father said proudly , Jessica's smile grew larger from her fathers remark .

" Thank you Father . And Mother is proud of you for being the greatest Father . " Jessica replied before she continued to enter the house , Benjamin smiled to himself and got up from his seat and went on to Work on that Rocking chair , he had still yet to accomplish .

Jessica walked into the house , the house had been quite except , Abigail could be heard preparing lunch in the kitchen . She wondered where her sisters had been , and what they were up to . Until A loud cry answered her question . Jessica snapped her attention to the upstairs , Abigail quickly pocked her head out of the kitchen .

" Whats the matter ?" Abigail asked in concern , she started to lift her skirts and quickly make her ways to where Jessica had been standing , Jessica stopped her before she could go any further .

" Abigail its fine , I'll see whats the matter . You go on and continue lunch , you already have enough to do but thank you for your concern ." Jessica said as she licked up her skirts and started to climb the stairs , Abigail nodded and turned to walked down the stairs .

" Thank you Jessica . " Jessica heard Abigail say before she reached the upstairs , Jessica heard the cries getting louder , she could tell from the screechy sound from the cries that It had been her little sister susan . She ran to her room quickly .

" Susan ?! " Jessica panicked as she entered her sisters room , there she saw little Susan holding onto her head , and her sister Margaret standing in front of Susan looking rather guilty and trying to comfort her and encouraging her to stop crying before Jessica could catch her . Jessica gave a loud sigh . She walked in the room and quickly picked Susan up and held her in her arms , she stroked the back of her head , trying to calm her down . Jessica then turned to Margaret .

" Margaret ? I have the strangest suspicion that you know what is wrong .Now what happened ?" Jessica asked with suspicion and curiosity in her tone of voice . Margaret then got defensive when she detected the suspicion from her sister .

" I didn't do anything , She just hit her head . Thats all " Margaret quickly replied .

" I didn't say you did anything wrong Margaret , are you sure thats all that happened . You weren't playing around and Susan got hurt ? " Jessica knew thats exactly what happened , its happened many times before . Margaret looked down towards her feet , she knew Jessica caught her .

" We were playing and I pushed Susan , she stumbled back and hit her head on the wall . But I didn't mean it I swear I didn't Jessica ! "

" I know , I know . Its alright , accidents happen . But I think you owe Susan an apology , Hmm? " Jessica said as she put down her sister " why don't you give her a little kiss on her forehead and a hug , for an apology ?" Jessica waited for Margaret to react . Susan stopped crying and she only sniffled .

" Okay " Margaret took her little sister in her arms and gave her a kiss on the head and a big embrace . a slight giggle could be heard from Susan . Jessica and Margaret gave a smile . Their Embrace was ended when they heard the sound of two young boys yelling and shouting something from outside . Jessica and her sisters quickly ran to the window to see what was a matter .

" What Now ? " Jessica sighed , but a large smile formed her face and she lit up when she made out the words ' Father Post Rider ! ' From her brothers . _Yes , its almost like a dream come true _Jessica though , without a second thought she ran out of her sisters room with her Sisters following close behind , Jessica reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Abigail close and turn away from the door , she had three letters in hand . Jessica tried to hold herself back from grabbing the letters out of Abigail's hand .

" Abigail , who are the letters from ? " Jessica asked excitedly . It was rare to have a post rider visit their house to drop off some letters , and opening a letter was like opening gifts on Christmas morning . Abigail then read the writing from the front of the envelopes .

" Well , One is for your Father " She looked at the other letter below the first one she had in her hand " Nope three are for your father one from your Aunt Charlotte and - " Jessica interrupted her , Jessica knew it had been rude to interrupt others when they were trying to speak but she couldn't contain herself .

" Oh , Abigail , May I see the letters ? "

" Of course child , here you are " Abigail said handing the letters to Jessica , Jessica held the letters in her hand , then turned to walk away from Abigail and her sisters . " Thank you Abigail . " Abigail just gave a laugh and waved her hand before she turned to go back to setting the table for lunch .

" Come on you two , Lunch is ready ." Abigail said to Margaret and Susan , they both followed Abigail to the dinning room .

Jessica wanted to open the letters , she wanted to rip them open and read its contents . But she knew her father would be displeased if she had opened them without his permission , it was so tempting . Jessica heard the sound of a door open up behind her , before she even had a chance to see who it was Thomas swooped in and grabbed the letters from her , resulting in her Aunt Charlottes letter , being ripped . Jessica heard the sound of the letter rip and she gasped .

" Thomas ! Can you not contain yourself , could you not have taken the letters from me like a normal person instead of grabbing them like some animal ? Father is going to be so cross with you now!" She said with furry in her voice .

" Okay mother ."

" Thomas don't you say that ! " Jessica snapped , her brother always knew how to urk her just the right way .

" I wonder what this one for Father is " Thomas said ignoring Jessica's remark .

" I don't know , but lets let him figure that out . you've already managed to nearly ruin one letter , you've caused enough damage don't you think ?"

" you're so annoying ." Her brother teased her , Jessica was about to snap at him again , but stopped what she was about to say when Gabriel walked through the door .

" Thomas wait for Father ." Gabriel told Thomas as he took a bite out of a piece of bread he held in his hand , Jessica smirked over at Thomas she had a look of satisfaction . Thomas just sneered at her .

" Lunch is ready , Father said to get in the dinning room and help yourselves to some food , and bring the letters with you Thomas . " And with that Gabriel left the room and made his way back to the dinning room to sit down an have some lunch . Jessica and Thomas both followed after their brother .

* * *

**I Hope you are enjoying the story so far , I know its very different from the Original . Please Review , and tell me what you think of the story so far ! I would love to know what you think ! **


	3. Three Letters

It had been evening , the sun was finally setting , Jessica had some time by herself and decided it was best that she would take some of her free time to visit her mothers Headstone . When Their mother had passed , from Scarlet fever , Benjamin decided it would be best for them to bury their mother on their property . Since their land and home were so dear to Benjamin and their mother Elizabeth . Benjamin had also wanted Elizabeth to be close by , he had rather her on the land then a distant Cemetery .

Jessica walked down the steps of the porch of the house , reaching the bottom of the steps she started towards the back of the house . She could spot her mothers Grave stone not far of from the house , her mothers body rested by an old tree . The grave stone was surrounded and enclosed by a white picket fence her father and Gabriel had built . Jessica stopped in front of the fence and slightly leaned her body up against the fence . she moved her hands across the wood of the fence , she gently picked at some of the white paint that had been peeling off the wood . She just stood and stared at the stone for a moment before she decided to enter the small area . She reached her hand down to a latch that locked the gate , she opened the gate she walked forward , stepping inside Jessica closed the gate behind her . Taking a few more steps she then stopped and decided to sit down in front of the stone . Jessica noticed a few large twigs that rested in front of her , she cleared them away tossing them to the side .

" Hello Mother . "

Jessica said quietly as she lifted her hand to the stone , she traced her fingers across her mothers name that was engraved into the stone , Elizabeth Putnam Martin . She then let her hand and arm drop back into her lap .

" Father had delivered some good news to me earlier today , he says perhaps I will be living with Aunt Charlotte for a while . He says I need some of Aunt Charlotte's womanly influence , he's right , every since you've been gone . Well , I've almost been like a mother . Of course I would never blame you for that , I would never blame you for , passing . I just wish you were still here , you were such an amazing mother . I wish that Susan, William , Nathan and Samuel could of had you as long as Gabriel and Thomas and I ."

Jessica could then feel her eyes begin to water , her vision went blurry from her tears , she had then let one tear fall down her cheek . she sniffled .

" Its been five years and I'm still crying , still wishing you were here everyday , I'm still expecting to wake up and find you waiting for me to join you for our morning rides . But I'll always miss you and I _will _still cry , even when I've my own kids and a husband , even when I'm an old women . " Jessica sniffed , she lifted her hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped the rims of her eyes.

" Father had also told me today that , he is not only sending me to Charleston to gain aunt Charlotte's influence and take a break for a while but ... he also wants me to find a man , he wishes for a fine man to court me . I also agree with that and wish for me to be courted , I'm ready for that . I want to be married and have kids of my own in a few years , I think it will be perfect for me to leave for Charleston , I'm excited .

* * *

Margaret walked down the stairs of their home , she looked around and called out Jessica's name , she wondered where she was . The sun had almost been fully set , and it would be dark very shortly and Susan and herself would be going to bed . Susan and Margaret had enjoyed it when Jessica would get them ready for bed and tuck them in every night .

" Jessica ?" Margaret called again , she then heard a male voice respond to her calls . It was Thomas , he was kneeling down in front of a table near the fireplace in the living room . He was painting his lead soldiers that he had made , it was a hobby of his that he would do every night once the house had settled and his younger brothers and sisters were getting ready for bed . And there were no more chores to be done till the next day .

" She's not in the house , she told me after dinner that she was going outside to visit mom for a little while . I haven't seen her come in yet , so she still must be outside . " Thomas told Margaret , he did not take one glance up at his sister , he had been concentrating on painting his soldiers . Margaret said nothing and just nodded , she then made her way out the front door of the house to find Jessica . Margaret reached the back of the house and saw her sister sitting in front of their mothers stone . She started towards her .

"- I hope I find a good man indeed , well if I am to go to Charleston then I shall write to my friends tonight and tell them of my future arrival . "

" You're going to Charleston Jessica ? " Jessica heard her sister say from behind her , Jessica turned to face her . Her sister opened the gate and approached her she then sat down beside Jessica , she looked at her mothers headstone , then turned her attention back to Jessica , waiting for her answer .

" Yes , well I'm still waiting to find out whether I am going or not . I should find out tonight when father finally opens the letters ... Has he opened the letters yet ? " Jessica asked , she wondered if her father had opened them while she had been outside .

" No " Margaret shook her head . " But Jessica who is going to look after us while you're gone , who's going to teach William ? No one else will , everyone else will be much to busy either tending to the animals or the fields ."

" Oh , Margaret you're growing up you will soon become a young women yourself , I'll leave you in charge of teaching William . And I'm sure Abigail will look after you William and Susan as much as she can . You're in good hands , and we've not yet gotten word from father if I will be leaving for Charleston or not . " Jessica replied , she noticed her sister then studying her face , especially her eyes . Margaret noticed her sisters eyes were puffy and slightly red .

" You've been crying Jessica , haven't you ? " Margaret asked , Jessica turned her head away from her sister , she focused her gaze back at the headstone . She didn't want her sister to know she had been crying , when Jessica had been upset it usually upset her sister Margaret since hey had been rather close .

" I'm missing mother , that's all . " Jessica replied Margaret then leaned up against her sister and wrapped her arms around her , she rested her head on her shoulder .

" I miss her to , I wish she was alive still . "

" I know , we all do Margaret . " Jessica said quietly she lifted her hand and placed her hand on her sisters hand , they comforted one another until Jessica broke the embrace .

" Come on , its dark now father will be wondering why we are not inside yet . I'll get you and Susan ready and tucked into bed . " Jessica said getting up from the hard ground , her sister stood up as well . Jessica walked toward the gate and opened it , she walked out of the fenced area her sister followed closely behind .

" You hope to find a good man , Jessica ? Do you suppose you will find a man in Charleston and be married as-well?" Margaret said , Jessica thought for a moment then remembered that Margaret overheard her say that she hoped to find a good man indeed . Jessica just smiled .

" Perhaps Margaret , but I don't think I will be marrying any time soon , it will take some time of course , and besides a man needs to court me first before he asks for my hand in marriage . "Jessica replied to Margaret . Both of them walked back to the house in silence .

* * *

" Okay , get into bed now , its nearly eight o'clock . That's late for you Susan. " Jessica told her little sisters , Margaret ran over to their bed and climbed into bed , Susan looked like she was having troubles getting her night gown on , it was rather big and she was so small . She practically got lost in her night gown , Jessica smiled to herself and walked over to help her sister .

" Here , lift your arms up Susan . " Jessica said , Susan did as she said and Jessica adjusted the sleeves and helped her put her arms through the sleeves of the gown . Pulling her night gown down , Susan was finally ready for bed , Jessica picked her up into her arms and carried her over to bed where her sister Margaret was waiting to be tucked in . Both of the girls pulled the covers up to their necks , Jessica leaned in and gave them both a kiss on their small foreheads .

" Goodnight , I'll see you two in the morning . " Jessica told her sisters before she walked towards the door and began to close the wooden door shut . Jessica then stopped closing the door midway to hear Margaret say something .

" Jessica , I can't go to sleep ."

Jessica laughed and opened the door , to see her sisters sitting up in bed .

" Margaret I just tucked you in and , you haven't even tried to fall asleep yet . Just close your eyes and you'll fall asleep eventually , okay ? " Jessica went to close the door again but stopped again when Margaret spoke once again .

" Can you tell us a story , or can we look at the North star together tonight ?" Margaret asked , Susan said nothing and just stared at Jessica with her big sweet eyes . Jessica sighed then stepped into her sisters room , she walked towards their bed and sat down beside her sister Margaret .

" Okay , Come . " Jessica replied she crawled across the bed and over to the window , both her sisters followed her over to the window to look outside .

" Susan have I ever told you how you can find mom ? how you can see her at night ? " Jessica asked , Susan's eyes widened a big smile formed her lips and she shook her head .

" No ? Margaret I've told you I'm very surprised you've not yet told Susan . Well take a look at the stars outside . " Jessica pointed out the window to the dark night sky , millions of starts twinkled brightly above them " There is a star , called the North star , father says its a star that is constant , unwavering , a guide . Just like Mother she was a constant loving mother , who would do anything for her children , she was Unwavering , mother was level with us , she was Unshakable as-well . And she was a guide , mother guided us through life , she taught us right from wrong , she gave us advice when we didn't know what to do . She was truly a remarkable women. And thats also why mothers necklace here is a North Star " Jessica paused touching the necklace around her neck " Now , can you find the big dipper Margaret ? "

Margaret thought for a while as she searched the night sky for the big dipper , then she spotted what she thought looked like the big dipper , she pointed up to the sky towards it .

" There "

Jessica examined it , then shook her head .

" Yes , that's right , see Susan it looks like a bowl with a handle . Almost like a pot or a ladle . And there should be another called the little Dipper its located diagonally from the big Dipper . See , and the first star on the handle of the big Dipper is the North Star . And that star is mother , and she will always be looking down on us to protect us . Forever . Whenever you miss mother , or you can't seem to fall asleep at night . Then you can always look outside your window and find her . " Jessica finished , she took a look at both of her sisters they both looked at the North Star mesmerized .

" Come on now , its time for you two to get some sleep . I'll tuck you both in again ." Jessica said breaking her sisters gaze from the star , they both turned away from the window and crawled in bed they pulled the beds covers up to their necks again . Jessica noticed Susan still had her bonnet on , she untied the strings under her chin , pulling the bonnet off her sisters head , she revealed her long blonde hair . She tossed the bonnet on her sisters bed side table . Once again she kissed her sisters foreheads and proceeded to leave the room .

" Goodnight " Margaret said before her sister left the room , Jessica took one last look at her sisters before closing the door .

" Goodnight " She replied , closing the door in front of of her she turned and walked down the hall and towards the top of the stairs , to make her way downstairs to the living room to join her two brothers and father.

She reached the living room to see her brother Gabriel sitting in a rocking chair reading a book , and her brother Thomas still working in his lead soldiers . They both said nothing to her and she said nothing to them . Jessica just took a seat and reclined in her seat and closed her eyes and just decided to relax , and listen to the sound of the wood crackling in the fire of the fire place .She then heard the sound of her fathers boots not to far off from them . Jessica opened her eyes and saw Gabriel and Thomas both look up and examine there father closely , Jessica wondered why they were paying close attention to their father . Jessica leaned forward in her chair and looked over , she noticed there were three letters on the table , they were the same ones that had arrived earlier that afternoon . Now she knew why Thomas and Gabriel were staring at Benjamin , they were waiting to see if he would mention or begin to open the letters .

" So... did you tuck your brothers and sisters in Jessica ? " Jessica heard her father ask , Jessica just smiled and held back a laugh when she noticed her brothers nearly getting up from where they had been sitting and sprint over to the letters to see who could get their hands on them first . But they held themselves back when their father only asked Jessica if she had tucked their other siblings in for the night .

" Yes Father . " was Jessica's only reply , Jessica had to admit . She almost felt as anxious as her brothers . She wanted to know what her Aunt Charlotte wrote back to her father . There was silence , and then her father spoke .

" So what was in the mail ? " before another second could pass Gabriel , Thomas and even Jessica found themselves running as fast as they could towards the letters that rested on a table beside Benjamin . Of course Jessica trailed behind her brothers , Gabriel was much faster and bigger , and it was harder to run when she had so many layers of clothing on. Gabriel pushed Thomas out of the way and butted in front of him , of course Gabriel snatched up the letters first but Benjamin stopped Gabriel before he could open any of the letters .

" That one is for Jessica , the one from aunt Charlotte that seems to be ripped . Now who could have done that ? " Their father said suspiciously Jessica glared over at Thomas , Thomas said nothing he hoped his father would not suspect that it had been him who ripped the letter . He looked over to his father who was looking directly at him , Thomas then got defensive .

" It was by an accident , Jessica was holding the letters and I took them from her but she pulled them back before I could take it out of her hand she ripped it . "

" I ripped it ? " Jessica said loudly " That's a lie , if you would have just asked me for the letters and had not grabbed them like a savage then I would have handed them to you . " Jessica said angrily back to her brother , she hated when anyone accused her of something that she didn't do.

" Enough , Thomas don't do it again , I don't want to find another letter ripped . Here " he said he handed Gabriel the third letter , he knew it contained a newspaper that Gabriel and Thomas could read . He then handed Jessica the letter from Aunt Charlotte , she took the letter and walked back to her chair near the fireplace where Thomas had been painting his soldiers . She sat down , comfortable in her chair then proceeded to open the letter . She unfolded the letter and began to read .

_Dear Benjamin _

_I was overjoyed when I had received your letter , It has been so long since we have last spoken to one another . And I am glad you had decided to write me . I am also glad that you have suggested to me that perhaps Jessica should stay in my company , I agree very much with that idea . It gets rather lonely with just me and the servants , the do provide some company but its not the same as being in the company of your family . Ever since John had passed away I've been lonely for so long . I would love to have Jessica stay with me , she can stay as long as she wants , or when you wish for her to be returned . There are many things for her here in Charleston she has her old friends here -  
_

Jessica stopped reading for a moment to hear her brother Gabriel talking to her father , she leaned forward in the chair and looked to her brother .

" Peter Cupin , joined the continentals ,he's seventeen , a year younger then I. " Gabriel said enthusiastically , trying to convince his father that he should to join the continentals . Their father looked up from the letter he was reading and then back down again . He said nothing . Gabriel sighed and look rather disappointed , Thomas had to . Jessica knew what both of them were thinking and Benjamin had to , Gabriel and Thomas wanted to join the continentals , Gabriel had talked about joining the continentals before . But whenever he has talked about it to their father he would always silence him . And as always whatever Gabriel wanted to do , Thomas would want to do as well. Their Father was once a soldier in the French and Indian war , he was known as the Hero of Fort Wilderness . Jessica and her siblings never knew how he got that name or what he had done to earn it . Gabriel and Thomas would often ask how he got that nickname , but again he would silence them and ask them to not question him as to how he became the Hero of Fort Wilderness . Jessica suspected that whatever he had done it wasn't good , he wasn't proud of it , clearly if he never wanted to speak about it . Benjamin Martin disliked fighting and wars and he definitely did not want Gabriel or Thomas to ever take part in war . Jessica went to continue to read the letter until she heard her father speak .

" Well , the assembly has been reconvened so I've been called to Ch-"

" Charleston we're going to Charleston ! " Thomas cried , Jessica and Gabriel both smiled at one another . Gabriel then turned to face his father when he heard him say .

" We are , we leave in the morning " Benjamin smiled , he was pleased to see his children were so happy to be going to Charleston .

" Jessica , what did your aunt Charlotte have to say then ? " Her father asked curiously .

" Well , she said yes . So it looks like I will be living with aunt Charlotte for a while . " Jessica replied with a large smile across her face .

" She's going to stay with aunt Charlotte Father ? " Gabriel asked.

" Yes . she is going to have some quality time with her for a while . Darling , you should get upstairs now and start packing some " Her father then paused and looked at her two brothers . " You two as well should begin packing , we are leaving early in the morning . I don't want you to be rushing tomorrow morning getting everything packed and then forget something " Her father stated as he started to fold up the letter he had in his hand .

" Of Course . " Jessica said standing up from her chair , she walked over to her father and handed him her aunts letter . He took the letter in his hand , he would read the letter himself as well.

" Goodnight , father . Goodnight Gabriel , Thomas . " Jessica said before she turned to walk away , all three said goodnight and Jessica made her way back upstairs to start to pack her bags . Jessica walked down the hall she approached her sisters room and stopped in front of their door . She decided that she would open the door and see if they had fallen asleep yet . She slowly opened the door , they had blew out the candle beside their bed , the room was dark it was only lit by the rays of light from the moon that poured into the window and into the room . Jessica looked at her sisters bed and noticed that only Margaret was there . Panic struck her , where was her sister Susan ? She quickly opened the door fully , there she saw Susan startled from the abrupt sound of Jessica opening the door quickly . Susan looked over to her sister her eyes wide , even though Susan didn't talk her facial expressions always spoke for her . She was shocked to see her sister , she felt that she should be sleeping and that perhaps her sister would be cross with her .

" Susan , honey what are you doing up still ? You can't sleep ? " Jessica whispered , trying not to wake up Margaret from her peaceful slumber . Jessica walked into the room and over to Susan , she was standing up and was looking out the window up at the sky . Jessica sat down beside her .

" Are you looking for the North Star Susan ? " Jessica asked , she looked out the window and gazed at the beautiful twinkling stars in the pitch black sky . She diverted her gaze whe she heard Susan sniffle , she looked over to Susan and saw a small tear roll down her pale skin , she sniffled again and began to whimper this time . Without a second thought Jessica took Susan in her arms and held her , Susan collapsed in her arms and wrapped her arms around her sisters neck and held on tightly . Jessica began rocking her back and forward.

" Oh , Susan shhh , its okay don't cry shhh." Jessica said trying to comfort Susan , she rubbed her back and held her closer . She could feel Susan's tears starting to soak her shoulder . Susan began to whimper and cry harder now , She was only five , and she missed her mother so much , their mother died the year Susan was born . Jessica picked Susan up off the bed , she wanted to take her out of the room so she wouldn't wake Margaret up with her crying.

" Do you want me to take you downstairs to Father ? Or do you want to go to my room and help me do some packing ? You can sleep in there tonight to if you would like. " Jessica asked her sister as she walked out of the room with her sister still in her arms and closed the door to the room , she stood in the hall and waited for Susan's response. Susan lifted her head off of Jessica's shoulder and nodded . Jessica still didn't know what she wanted , did she agree to go downstairs to her father or did she agree to go to her room .

" You want to see father downstairs ? "

Susan shook her head no . Jessica knew she wanted to go to her room and fall asleep there . Jessica nodded and continued down to the end of the hall towards her room .

" were going to Charleston tomorrow Susan . " Jessica said hoping that would bring Susan spirits up and make her stop crying . Susan lifted her head from Jessica shoulder once more and gave her a smile. Jessica smiled back to her sister .

" That's right we're going to the big city and visiting Aunt Charlotte . " Jessica smiled , she then took Susan's head and Placed her lips on her little sisters forehead and gave her a big kiss . Jessica finally made it to her room with Susan , she held Susan with one arm and twisted the handle of the door , she opened the door . Walked inside her room and closed the door behind her .

* * *

**Guest:it is nice that you decided to rework the story. i like it**

Thank you for that Review ! I was very excited and happy to see that I had gotten my first review for the Re-worked version of this story . I am so glad you like it ! I hope you continue to read more .

**Happy New Year everyone ! I hope you all had a good Christmas , or if not christmas then whatever else you had celebrated . And I hope you had a good good New Years! Well finally I have posted Chapter three I hope you enjoyed it and I probably know what some of you are thinking … " WHERE'S TAVINGTON ! " Well don't worry he will be introduced to the story shortly I just thought the introduction for Jessica should be a bit Longer . Just so you get a feel of her Character since she is not a real character in the movie . But anyway , please review I love reviews I like to know how I'm doing and what you guys think . Thank you for reading ! ****  
**


	4. Widow White's Tavern

**New Jersey 1776**

" Where is General Charles Lee ! " Banastre Tarleton asked , holding a young man up against the wall of the mans kitchen . The man grunted and lifted his hand holding Banastre's trying to loosen his grip on his neck , but the more the man resisted the more Banastre tightened his grip harder around his neck . The man could feel Banastre's fingers digging hard into his neck . It was getting harder and harder to breath .

" I-I can't tell you that , he told me if I-I told anyone . He would find me , W-Who knows what that means. B-But I wont take a C-Chance to find out . I will not B-Betray General Lee . " The man struggled to say , Banastre was not happy with the response , he then reached down to his gun and pulled it out , cocking the pistol he then placed the barrel of the gun to the mans head . The young man flinched and closed his eyes tight , opening his eyes again he could feel Banastre's dark eyes pierce into his , he wished he had never had given aid to Charles Lee and his men . But one of his men had been injured he couldn't leave a helpless man to die .

" Then either way you will die , either I kill you now or General Lee will _find_ you . Now tell us where is Charles Lee is , and I may just spare your life after all . We've been looking for this man for quite some time now and we are growing impatient . " Banastre sneered , he wished the man would just tell him what he wanted to hear , he would rather spare the young man his life rather then kill him , but if he resisted then he would not hesitate to shoot him .

" He's right " the Young man diverted his gaze away from Banastre to see who had walked in the room . It was Colonel William Tavington , he gave a sinister smirk when the young man made eye contact with him . Colonel Tavington walked forward so that he was standing a few feet away from Banastre . The young man looked back at Banastre .

" Tell us what you know , or you and your family will suffer the Consequences . I made on Oath back in England that I would capture him and that's just what I intend to do " Colonel Tavington said cooly , the young man said nothing Colonel Tavington was growing impatient , they had arrived at the mans house earlier this morning , once they had heard that he had given aid to Charles and his men , a man they had been searching for , for some time now .

" Tell _us_ what _you _know god dammit ! Or I swear you and your family will suffer the consequences " Colonel Tavington yelled stepping forwards so that he was almost standing beside Banastre now , the young man almost let out a gasp , he flinched .

" L-Last night , he came by here . A-And one of his men . They were injured so I helped " The man took a breath Banastre still held his neck tightly . " I had too , it would H-Have been cruel of me not to help him , so I did . "

" And their Where a bouts now ? " Banastre asked curiously . The man didn't want to answer , he didn't want to give in but he was scared not to , he knew he would die . He had a family , a wife and two younger children . He couldn't put their lives in danger .

" He told me last night that they would leave for T-The Widow White's Tavern just North of here . That's all I know . " Banstre Finally let go of the mans neck , he quickly reached up and rubbed his sore neck , he finally felt relief , they would finally leave and let him and his family be .

" Thank you very much . " Colonel Tavington said , he looked at Banastre and signaled him to move out of the way , Banastre obeyed and moved out of the way so that Colonel Tavington could deal with the young man . The man looked at Colonel Tavington , his eyes widened when he saw Tavington walk towards him , he then grabbed him forcefully and threw him to the ground . The man fell to his knees on the floor , Colonel Tavington took out his pistol and cocked it . Then suddenly man began to beg .

" Please you don't want to do this , just spare me , please Colonel . " His voiced quivered in fear .

Tavington pulled the trigger of his gun , the bullet of the gun went straight into the mans head. He fell forward face down into the floor , blood poured from the mans head he lay still , lifeless on the ground .

" Well , I believe our work is done here . " Tavington said putting his gun away , he didn't take another second to look at the man , he stepped over the mans body and continued to walk out of the house . Banastre took one last look at the dead body before he walked around him and followed Tavington out of the house , before he exited the house he stopped to hear the sound of a women and two children run down the stairs of the house , the women cried loudly she didn't even look at Banastre when she ran passed his with her children . She ran straight into the kitchen , a loud scream could then be heard when she found her dead husband lying on the ground , the young children cried loudly with their mother . Banastre decided not to stay and walked out of the house , and few more Dragoons walked down the stairs of their house and left with Banastre .

" So what of the man in the house , did he provide any answers ? Did he tell you of Lee's where a bouts ? " Captain Bordon asked when he caught sight of Colonel Tavington stepping out of the house . Tavington looked up to see Bordon mounted on his horse , staring down at him .

" He's dead , and to answer your questions yes . He gave up Charles Lee's where a bouts , he says that last night Lee and his men had departed his house and stayed over night in the Widow White's Tavern . Its just North of here . "

Tavington mounted his horse , Banastre and a few other Dragoon officers exited the house and made there way to to their horses and other waiting officers .

" Come Banastre , we must waste no more time , who knows if Charles is still at the Widow White's. " Tavington said impatiently to Banastre , Banastre jogged a few strides towards his horse , he lifted his leg and placed his foot in the stirrup he prepped himself , then swung his other leg over his horse he sat firmly in the saddle . Banastre took a look behind him to see if the other men had mounted , seeing as they were all mounted Banastre turned to Tavington to await his order . There was a pause .

" William " Banastre said , Tavington turned his head to look at him . " Do you think it was necessary to kill that man , he had given us the information we needed . "

Tavington sighed " Banastre , the man was a traitor , and he suffered the consequences for his treason . His family should be killed along with him , but I shall spare them , his wife and children are not our concern now , Charles is . And I will see to it that he is captured , today . Now let us not waste any more time . " Tavington paused " Come , we leave for Widow White's ! " Tavington called out to his men , every man then dug their heels into their horses sides and spurred them forward into a full gallop .

* * *

James Wilkinson , a post rider had just arrived at the Window White's Tavern , he had a letter he needed to deliver to General Charles Lee . The Tavern was quiet when he entered , everyone had been sleeping or just waking up , it was still very early in the morning . There was no sight of anyone except for the bartender that was cleaning up behind the bar and was getting everything organized and ready for the day ahead of him .

" Is there anything I can get for you , son ? " The bartender asked the post rider , putting down a glass and rested his hands on the table . James looked at the bartender , he then removed his hat from his head revealing his tousled curly brown locks , he shook his head .

" No , no sir . But I would like to know what room General Charles Lee is in , I ,well you see I have a letter for him sir . " James asked , the bartender looked up at a room that was the first at the top of the stairs on the left . The bartender pointed to the room .

" That room there is Charles Lee's . " The bartender replied to James , James nodded his head .

" Thank You sir. " James said , he turned away from the bartender and began to make his way towards the stairs , reaching the bottom of the stairs he walked up the stairs straight up to Charles's room . James now stood in front of Charles's room he lifted his hand and gently knocked on the door , he waited for a few moments , and there was no answer . James looked back down to where the Bartender was to see if he to had noticed that Charles was not answering the door , but the bartender did not noticed and continued cleaning around the Tavern . James once again knocked on the door but harder this time . And finally he could hear some movement from inside Charles's room . A few moments passed and finally Charles opened the door , James examined the man standing in front of him he looked disheveled and his shoulder length hair was tousled and rather messy . James looked passed Charles's right shoulder to see a pretty blonde women laying in the bed . The sheets of the bed just covered her bare breasts . James diverted his eyes back to Charles when he heard him begin to speak .

" Now what brings you up to my room ? Can I help you with something ? " Charles asked in an annoyed tone of voice , James knew he would just give him the letters quickly and see himself out of the Tavern so that Charles could get back to the blonde women in the bed . James raised the letters up to Charles .

" I , I have a letter for you sir . " James said holding out the letter so that Charles could take the letter from him . Charles extended his hand and took the letter from James .

" Ah , well thank you very much . And what is your name young sir ? " Charles asked , he raised an eyebrow to James . James then stood up straight and cleared his throat before speaking .

" Wilkinson sir , James Wilkinson . "

" James Wilkinson , please to make your acquaintance . " Charles replied extending his hand for James to take , James took Charles's hand and shook his hand .

" Now , James would you care to join my men and I for some breakfast . " Charles started , James was shocked he couldn't believe that Charles Lee had asked him to join him for some Breakfast . James thought for a moment then replied .

" Sir , I , I should be leaving . "

" Nonsense , you've delivered a seemingly important letter to me " Charles paused , and looked at the front of the letter "And i'm sure you have traveled quite a distance to deliver this letter for me . Please , join us James . " Charles smiled , James gave a small smile back .To eat breakfast in the presence of a man who was fighting for their country would be the greatest honour . Of course he would stay and join them .

" Yes Of course sir , thank you sir . " James replied with a large smile .

" Good Lad . My men should be rising soon and making their way downstairs , why don't you wait down there . I will be out shortly , once again thank you James . " Charles said before closing the door , James stood there in front of the closed door for a few seconds then turned to make his way down the stairs . James reached the bottom of the stairs and walked towards a table with eight chairs . He pulled one of the chairs out from the table and took a seat .

" Now, can I get you anything to eat , drink ? " James heard the bartender ask , James turned his head to look at the bartender awaiting his order .

" Yes , I wouldn't mind have-" James stopped to hear the loud sound of thunder near by , he listened closely , and noticed it hadn't been thunder but it was actually the sound of many horse hooves approaching the Tavern . James leaned back in his chair to look out a window that was near the front door of the Tavern . James noticed that there were a few dozen men coming straight towards the Tavern , his eyes widened when he realized who the Calvary men were , they were the British Green Dragoons , enemies of Charles Lee . He knew he had to warn Charles Lee . James looked over at the bartender the bartender then noticed what James had been distracted by .

" My god " The bartender murmured to himself " You !" The bartender yelled to James " Get your ass upstairs and warn the General and his men , I have a feeling we will perhaps be attacked . James didn't hesitate any longer , he got up from his chair , causing the chair to fall backwards hitting the ground loudly . James ran up the stairs and began banging on Charles's bedroom door as hard as he could .

" Charles! General Lee open the door . Quickly ! The British are here , its the Dragoons sir ! " James said frantically , he kept banging on the door until General Lee opened the door , He whipped open the door , he only wore his night gown and his hair had been tamed since the last he saw him a few moments ago , but it had still hung at his shoulders . Charles pushed James out of the way , James stumbled back as Charles ran passed him in a hurry . Running down the stairs he quickly stopped in front of the window , he held onto the sides of the window his eyes widened when he noticed the British finally stopping in front of the Tavern . He stepped back from the window quickly before one of the officers caught him standing in front of the window .

" Jesus , Mary and Joseph . " Charles whispered to himself , he plowed his hand through his hair . He knew he had to get out of the Tavern , or find somewhere to hide until the British left him be . James stood form the top of the stairs near Charles's bedroom doorway , he turned when he felt someone standing behind him . It was the blonde women from Charles bed , She only wore her shift , skirt and stays . James tried to contain himself and not look at the under dressed women , he had never seen a women in such a state before . She gave James a smirk when she noticed him begin to blush .

" Charles , the British are they really here ? " The Women asked , Charles looked up to the top of the stairs , he looked stressed and his eyed were filled with fear . The Women furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed how scared Charles was .

" Hide anywhere you can . " Charles paused and looked towards James , he pointed at him " Get my men , Get my men ! " Charles yelled at James , but before James could get any of Charles men , a few of his men ran out of their rooms with a look of confusion on their faces . Charles noticed his men and began to give ordered .

" Sir what's going on ? " One of the man asked .

" Mend your Muskets men , The Dragoons are here , their here for me ! Dammit I thought I had rid of them. " Charles men did as he asked . Lee then thought to himself , his thoughts went back to the man that had aided one of his injured men from the previous night . He cursed himself for telling the man and his family that they would leave for Widow White's that night , what an idiot he had been.

* * *

" Do you think he's in there Will ? " Banastre asked Tavington , Tavington said nothing and just continued to study the outside of the Tavern , he looked inside of the top windows of the Tavern perhaps he would spot Charles through one of the windows , but there was no one in sight .

Charles squinted his eyes and looked out the window when he noticed Banastre Tarleton starting to raise his pistol towards him , his eyes widened , without a second thought he dived to the floor when he heard the sound of Banastre's gun fire and come through the window , shards of glass from the window landed in front of Charles . James turned his head when he heard the sound of the young blonde women from not far of behind him let out a shrilling scream , she began to run out of the room but James caught her arm before she ran passed him . She tried yanking her arm from his grip but stopped when he began to speak to her .

" Stop , Stop miss . You need to stay put in that room , you need to stay quite and be very calm , alright ? " James asked the women in a calm , hush tone of voice . The Women calmed down and her breathing slowed . She nodded , James released his grip from her arm to allow her to run back into the room. She did as he asked and returned to Charles's room and Slammed the door shut . Lee's men ran out of their rooms with muskets in hand , they stationed themselves in the Tavern hiding behind Tables , chairs and the bar . James himself decided not to stay at the top of the stairs and decided to join the bartender and one of Charles's officers behind the bar .

" Charles we know you're in there , you can't hide . Come out now , and we will spare you your life " Tavington yelled from outside the Tavern , Charles still lay on the ground on his stomach . He didn't respond back to Tavington , there was a silence . A few Dragoon officers including Tavington , Bordon and Tarleton cocked their guns , and began to shoot at The Tavern . Charles Lee quickly started to crawl towards the wall to hide up against it , using it as a shield . Lee's men fired their weapons back , James wanted to help , he wished he had a musket of his own . James gasped when one of Lee's men from beside him fell in front of him with a bullet through his head , he died instantly . Blood began to pour out of the mans head , James moved his feet out of the way from the puddle of blood .

" Take it . " James heard the bartender say . " Take it , the musket take it ." The bartenders voice quivered , James looked at the musket for a few moments before he decided to pick the gun up . He could tell that the gun was still loaded since the gun had been still cocked . He looked at the Bartender then looked back at the gun . Taking a deep breath he picked the gun up , he cradled the gun in his arms .He knew that all he had to do was peep over the bar just enough so he could see and shoot . He wanted to do this , he wanted to defend the men who fought so bravely for his country , but his thoughts kept going to the man who lay in front of him dead , what if he would be shot and killed next .

" Boy , if you are not going to do something with that gun , you might as well pass it over to me . " James heard the bartender say in an annoyed and angry tone of voice . James looked at the gun once more , took another deep breath and turned , got on his knees and peered over the top of the Bar , the gun shook in his hands .

" Lord , give me strength . " James whispered to himself , he then pulled the trigger he noticed that the bullet from the gun just skimmed the bottom of the window , hitting no-one . He sighed heavily and took cover behind the bar again , he noticed that he would need more gun powder . He put the gun down beside him and began to search the dead mans body , looking through his jacket he stopped when he heard silence . A voice then called out to Charles .

" Charles , come out , we will spare you . If you do not obey , then we will burn this Tavern now , do you really want to jeopardize the lives of others inside that Tavern Charles ? " Captain Bordon yelled .

" To hell with you , to hell with all of you . If I walk out of this Tavern you will not spare me . " Charles yelled

" Dammit General , this is someones Tavern ! " The bartender yelled , the women who had owned the Tavern had been out of town visiting her relatives , she left the Tavern in his care , he was responsible for whatever happened .

Bordon , Tavington and Tarleton looked at one another , Banastre started walking towards the Tavern door , beside the door there was a oil lantern near the door and broken window that still burned . He went to reach up and grab the lantern until he felt a sharp pain in his arm , he groaned loudly and cursed . Banastre grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it tightly.

" Bloody Hell , Bastard ! " Banastre growled through clenched teeth . James Wilkinson lowered his gun he had recently fired , he felt proud of himself for hitting Lieutenant-Colonel Banastre Tarleton .

" They'll be well angry now . " The bartender whispered over to James , James began to wonder if he had done the right thing after all by shooting Tarleton in the shoulder . His question had been answered , Tavington quickly walked towards the Lantern and grabbed it , without hesitation he threw the lantern through the shattered window . The Lantern blew up , flames grew higher , and spread quickly . James cursed himself for shooting Banastre now , he should have just gave the gun to the bartender . James could hear the sound of doors being opened and women , including the blonde women ran out of their rooms when they heard a man yell ' fire ' to warn others that may be hiding in the other rooms , 5 women ran down the stairs in a panic . They knew they couldn't go out through the front door .

* * *

" Kill anyone who tries to leave the Tavern , except Charles We need him alive " Tavington said turning to his men , every officers took out their guns and prepared themselves to fire if anyone was to leave the Tavern and try to escape .

" And keep the Women alive as-well . " Tavington smirked , he looked at Bordon , he returned the smirk and chuckled , knowing what Tavington meant by his tone of voice and facial expression .

" Of course sir ." Bordon replied , Banastre finally had calmed and walked towards Tavington and Bordon , standing beside them he finally released his grip on his arm .

* * *

" There's a back door , we must leave now ! " The bartender shouted , James nodded with his musket still in hand . All 5 of the women did not hesitate to make their way to the back door , they were familiar with the Tavern since they had worked there as bar maids , serving men , and warming their beds . The women all ran to the back room that was stocked with barrels , crates and bottles of alcohol .

" The men need to leave , and soon , this whole place is filled to the brim with alcohol . " One of the women said to the others , one of the girls opened the door and each of them tried to be as silent as they could , they had seen the Dragoon officers outside of the Tavern and they knew if they would be caught they would be violated and raped .

" Shh, now , all of you , you know what will happen if we are to get caught . A family member of mine , my brother and sister in-law live just south of here they have two young children . They will welcome us to their home , we can stay there for a while . " She paused as she closed the back door slowly and quietly . She knew the sound of the fire and the men from inside the Tavern would drowned out the sounds of the door being closed , but she wanted to play it safe , she would be cautious. " I over heard General Charles Lee talking about my brother last night , he said he helped one of his men last night , dear heart . " She said proudly . One of the other girls furrowed her brow , a bad thought crossed her mind and she contemplated whether or not she should tell Alice .

" A-Alice , if - " She paused , Alice turned to Mabel . She changed her mind about telling Alice , she did not want to upset her , she didn't want to tell her that her family may have been in danger from the Dragoons , if Alice's brother had helped one of Charles's men , then perhaps the Dragoons found out about Alice's brother helping Charles , and interrogated him , and who knows what happened once they were finished with him .

" Nothing... now lets make our departure before we are caught . " Mabel said , Alice and the others nodded , all 5 women began to walk away from the Tavern , they looked around checking if the coast was clear .

* * *

" I will not leave this Tavern , I will not give myself up to them . " Charles yelled at the bartender , James and his men had urged him to leave the Tavern .

" Are you mad ? Charles , please . " One of Charles men replied , Charles just shook his head , and took a few steps backwards . The men in the Tavern were begging to panic , the flames grew higher and would soon surround them , and they would fail to escape the Tavern alive . The bartender looked uncomfortable , he wanted to leave and join the girls that had escaped from the backdoor .

" I rather die here , then be killed by one of Tavington's men , or Tavington himself , I will not leave this Tavern . These flames will soon devour me , all of you need to leave before you suffer the same fate as I . " Charles argued back , the flames came dangerously close now to the alcohol behind the bar .

" I'm not staying in here any longer , I will not give up my life for someone who wishes to give up theirs . " The bartender said as he turned to leave and run out of the Tavern , all 4 men watched the bartender leave , once he was out of site .The men turned back to Charles . James decided to speak up .

" General Lee . Please , you have lost two men already , your men need you . You have been running from the Dragoon's this long , don't give up , we can go out the backdoor and think of a plan there . " James said , Charles just looked at him , for a moment it looked like Charles was going to agree with James . Then he responded .

" No , you are a simple post rider . Why should I listen to anything you have to say ? " he sneered , James was taken a-back , he was only trying to help . The fire had finally made its way to the bottles of alcohol , the glass bottles shattered and the flames were massive now , The men were ready to give up on Lee and leave him to die . The doorway to the backroom of the Tavern would soon be consumed by the flames , Lee thought to himself for a moment , did he want to condemn himself or did he want to go back to running from the Dragoons . He knew there was a chance of survival if he kept running , and soon he wouldn't even have to run anymore once he joined up with hundreds more of his men . Then they could have a fair fight against the Dragoons , and he wasn't about to give Tavington the satisfaction of hearing his screams of terror and pain from the fire Tavington had created . He would run .

" Alright , Alright . we will leave , now . " Charles said , the men couldn't believe it , he was finally agreeing with them , thank god . But now they would have to figure out how they would make their escape once they got outside . Lee and the other men began to run when the flames were getting dangerously close to their way out , they reached the back door of the Tavern and opened the door . the door only opened half way , something was behind the door . Charles pushed the door harder , but stopped when he felt James's hand on his shoulder when he noticed a few Dragoon officers . He looked up and to his surprise Captain Bordon and to other men were there waiting for them , the women all stood huddled together shaking out of fear.

" Make one stupid move Charles and I will kill you and your men just like I did to that man there " Bordon paused , Charles looked behind the door to see a bullet through the dead bartenders head . " I do not wish to do so , since Colonel Tavington wishes for me to keep you alive . " Captain Bordon said , Charles looked at Bordon with confusion spread across his face , but he also felt relieved _why does he wish for me to be alive ?_ Charles wondered . He would not hesitate to do what Captain Bordon told him to do , not if it would keep him alive .

" And what of the Women , Captain ? ",Charles had not known why he had asked that question , he had a good idea what was going to happen to the women , he just didn't know whether they would be kept alive , or they would be killed . And it seemed the Captain knew exactly what was going to happen to the women as-well . Bordon gave a sly smirk , one of the women happened to look up and see the smirk that the Captain was wearing on his face , she began to panic .

" Please , sir , just let us go . We do not wish to be desecrated by- " Captain Bordon silenced her before she could speak any further " You will be quite , and you will do whatever the other officers and myself order you to do . " The girls huddled closer together .

" Take me to Colonel Tavington , Captain . If he wishes for me to be alive then he must want to speak with me about a certain matter . " Charles said , Captain Bordon looked at his fellow officers , then back to Charles , he nodded .

" Indeed , come this way Charles , but go ahead of us . I will not let you out of our sight . " Bordon said before he moved his horse forward , Charles and his men complied and walked forward in-front of captain Bordon , the Women went behind Captain Bordon and the two other officers were behind the Women . All of the men and women walked towards the front of the burning Tavern , the whole Tavern was finally consumed by fire .

Colonel Tavington watched Charles and the other approach him from on top of his horse , he decided to stay on his horse , instead of dismounting . Banastre Tarleton just sneered at the men , he was still angry at the fact that one of Charles's men had the nerve to shoot him .

" General Charles Lee , you've been a pain in my arse , and now I finally have you where I want you , I shall not kill you . I'm keeping you alive , you and your men will now be bound by your hands , and your weapons shall be removed . We will travel to New York . " Tavington explained , Charles interrupted Colonel Tavington before he could speak any further .

" New York? I don't understand Sir " He asked , he was confused now . he thought he had wanted to kill him this whole time but in fact he wanted to travel to New York with him .

" Yes , New York , you will be kept there until General Lord Cornwallis gives us further instruction as to what should become of you and your men . Now , Bordon would you care to bind each men's hands together ? " Colonel Tavington asked , Captain Bordon Nodded and asked for a few other officers to help him . Bordon and four other men dismounted their horse's .

James looked around , how did he end up here , who knew he would be captured by the British along with Charles Lee and his fellow officers . He wished he never arrived at the Widow White's that morning . He had to get out of this somehow . Charles noticed how uncomfortable James had looked , Lee knew he shouldn't be held captive along with him , he hadn't even been a soldier , he was a post rider . Charles knew he had to help James out , he needed to be free'd .

" Colonel Tavington , let this young man here go . He is just a civilian that had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time , he arrived shortly after we had last night , he deserves to be free'd , he has no connection with us what so ever . Last night we had spoken to one another as-well , sir , he has a wife and children at home waiting for him . He can not be taken to New York . " Charles lied to Colonel Tavington , Tavington looked over to Banastre , Banastre said nothing . They both looked to Charles .

" No , Charles you must take me as a fool , he is on your side , he knows you've been captured . And he will tell the first person he runs into , he will be taken to New York as-well . " Tavington replied . James's heart had felt like it had sunk into the pit of his stomach , what was to become of him in New York , would they ever be set free or would they be killed ? Charles didn't know what else to say to help James .

Tavington then looked over towards the women who stood together , they looked frightened , The Women noticed Colonel Tavington and Banastre Staring at them , Tavington had a certain look in his eyes and he gave them a smirk . They knew what was about to happen next .

" Ah , ladies , now what shall we do with you . Well , I believe that I should let my men and I have the pleasure of your _company_ , before we leave for New York . " Tavington said , he dismounted his horse and walked towards the 5 women . He noticed how scared they were . " Don't fret , we shall spare you all , once we have finished with you . But if you shall resist us in anyway you will regret it , I swear . " Tavington said , his eyes were like ice and he sounded threatening , he already eyed Mabel up and down , she had long dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes she wore minimal clothes as-well as the others , since they had little time to change . It was making Tavington's arousal grow .Once he would finish with what he had been doing at the Widow Whites , then perhaps he would be rewarded by General Cornwallis when he returned to New York , for capturing General Lee . But for now he would be rewarded in another way .

* * *

**Well that is that for chapter four , this chapter was based on a true story , there had actually been a General named Charles Lee , he had been captured in 1776 by a man named Colonel William Harcourt , Banastre Tarleton had helped in capturing Charles as well , The Widow Whites Tavern had been burned and Charles had been captured and taken to New York . James Wilkinson had also been real , he was a post rider that delivered a letter to Charles Lee and had noticed the Dragoons approaching the Tavern .**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter , it took me a little longer to post because I have been busy lately , exams are coming up and I have a few Culminating's to finish . Please review , I would Love to know what you think ! Thank you for reading . And thank you to those who have reviewed as well !**


	5. Charleston

Tavington lay naked in his bed A women's arm was draped over his chest , he opened his eyes , and looked at the women who still lay asleep beside him . He gave a slight smirk when he remembered the previous nights event , not long after they had arrived from New York after handing over Charles Lee and his men to Cornwallis , himself and his own men decided to stay the night in a Near by Tavern , they had heard that it was one of the best Taverns in New York , there was plenty to drink and many women to warm their beds , Tavington and his men knew they couldn't pass up the chance to have a few drinks and to have it away with some women during their stay in New York . Tavington was glad he and his men decided to stay at the Tavern they were in , during the previous night , Tavington , Banastre and Bordon played a few round of cards , enjoyed the company of a few Barmaids , and drank plenty . And of course he was able to roger a young women that had rarely left his side the night before when he had been playing cards . She was a pretty Buxom women with raven black hair that fell just passed her shoulders . Tavington had took her up to his room when he had given up on playing cards when Banastre continued to win , Banastre received 10£ from Tavington that night . But the young women had of course taken Tavington's mind off of how much money he had gambled away .

Tavington watched as the young women began to open her eyes , once fully opened , she gave a smile to Tavington , who had been starring at her . Without a second thought she started to lean in closer to Tavington , she inched her lips closer to his , he closed his eyes and brushed his lips across her bottom lip , he teased her . Before she could go in for a kiss Tavington pulled back and held his finger up to her lips , he then brushed her finger across her lip . He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently .

" I don't kiss doxy's darling. " Tavington whispered , he gave a smirk . The young women pouted , in disappointment .

" Didn't I please you last night sir ? " She asked , she still gave a slight pout as she waited for his answer .

" Yes , of course you did my dear , you demonstrate so much talent you know . A talent that I would so like for you to demonstrate with me again this morning . " Tavington replied in his velvety voice , the women beamed she and Tavington had sex three times the previous night , and she loved every minute of it , he was an amazing lover . He showed her so many new tricks and surprised her with every move he made . She hadn't even felt like a doxy that night , she felt like she was his mistress, usually she would take over and show men how everything was done but instead Tavington took over her .

" But , allow me to begin , you'll quite enjoy this . " Tavington whispered he rolled over and hovered over top of the women , he then lowered his head down to the nook of her neck , he gently kissed and glided his tongue across her neck . He began to increase the intensity of the kiss causing her to give soft moans of pleasure escape past her lips . William's body pressed against hers

"Oh " She said , when she immediately felt Tavington's hard erection press against her entrance , she went to reach her hand down to his member , but she saw Tavington shake his head , she pulled her hand back .

" I'll be doing the work this time " Tavington said in-between each kiss he gave to her neck ,the women just relaxed and put her head back and enjoyed Tavington's work. He moved down towards her breasts , she gave out a louder moan when he took her nipple into his mouth , she could feel her nipples harden . Tavington continued to please the young women so that she was now writhing and moaning underneath him . He was trailing his kisses further down her body she knew what was coming next , he had done it a few times to her the other night and she enjoyed it very much so . The more Tavington pleased her the more she wished he didn't have to leave New York with his men . She had noticed him right away when they had entered the Tavern and sat down to play cards , She noticed how handsome he was right away , and she knew she would be accompanying him to his room that night . And how right she had been .

To the young women's surprise , Tavington made his way back up to her breasts , as if he changed his mind about what he was going to do . he reached her neck again , the women could feel Tavington's hand gently move up her thigh , his hands were slightly cold which made a sudden chill pulse through her body . His fingers reached her intimate area , she gave a small gasp when she felt his two fingers enter her. he moved his fingers in and out of her , she gave out moans of pleasure . Tavington enjoyed the sounds she let escape her lips , he knew he had that certain touch that made women wither , beg and moan for him.

" Oh , oh , William , I don't . want you . to leave . " The women said in between moans , Tavington said nothing for a few moments , and kept pleasuring the women , until she spoke again .

" Take me with you " Tavington heard her faintly say , he stopped what he was doing , _was she serious ?_ He thought to himself , he was immediately beginning to feel turned off , why did she have to say anything . Perhaps she should have been the one to pleasure him this morning , _then she could have used her mouth in better ways . _The young women knew she had said the wrong thing , she looked down towards Tavington who was looking straight up at her .

" No , I can't take you with me , my dear . Your place is here , not with me . I've rogered you for one night , and now you think you're my mistress . Absolutely not . " Tavington scoffed , Tavington's words hurt the young women , her face dropped .Tavington could see that what he said upset her , but he did not really care , she meant nothing to him . She was just a women he would lie with for a night and then leave , that's what he had always done . Tavington noticed the women's eyes gloss with tears , he didn't want to endure her crying .

" Why don't you pleasure me this time ? Hmm ? " Tavington asked , the women gave a smile and nodded her head , Tavington climbed up beside her . She then rolled over on top of Tavington and began exploring his chest with her hands , She made her way further down Tavington body so that she was nearing his hardened member . Tavington groaned when he felt her take him into her mouth . She swirled her tongue around him , he could feel his pleasure building within him as time went on , he was getting closer to his climax .This is exactly how this morning should go , no talking , no ridiculous assumptions and questions . Just pure pleasure before he would have to leave New York with his men , later that morning .

* * *

Jessica finished putting the last pin into her hair , today was the day they were going to their aunt Charlotte's . And she would have to look her best since they would be in Charleston . She wore a beautiful floral dress , her hair was pinned up and pulled away from her face , and she of course wore her mothers necklace , that hung loosely tied around her neck . She looked in the mirror , she had dark circles under her eyes , she thought for a moment . _should I put some powder on_ ? She thought to herself , she pondered until she finally grabbed the powder from atop of her dresser and began apply the powder under her eyes and all over her face . She put the powder down and took a look at herself in the mirror hoping she would see better results , she gave a small smile to see that the darkness under here eyes had been reduced . Jessica had been awake almost all night thinking about Charleston , she couldn't wait to be living with her aunt for a while and she wondered if she would be finally courted , she hoped so. But she had also felt more conscious about herself now that she knew she would be among men that hadn't been her brothers or father . She had never been called beautiful of pretty by any man other than her father .

Jessica turned and walked toward her bed to where her hat had been . she picked it up and placed the flat looking hat onto her head , she adjusted the hat so it would not get in the way or mess up her hair . She took the two blue ribbons of the hat and tied them loosely under her chin , she was satisfied with the way she looked and decided to gather her bags and make her way out of her room . She turned her head and looked at her room one last time before she left , who knew how long she would be with her aunt for , Her aunt Charlotte did say she could stay for however long she would like . Jessica walked out of her room and closed the door behind her , as she walked down the hall one of her brothers , Samuel ran out of his room with Nathan following closely behind him , he ran straight into Jessica . Causing her to stagger to the side , she placed one of her hands against the wall to steady herself .

" My , you two are always in such a rush . I understand you are excited to leave ." She sighed " So am I . " She felt relived she knew she would soon be with her friends she had not seen for some time , she would have a chance to be a 17 year old girl . Samuel and Nathan stopped to look at Jessica who was now standing straight and adjusting her skirts with her many bags in hand . Jessica looked down at her bags then back at her brothers her hands had been rather full .

" Would you two please help me take these bags to the wagon , I have so many and I did not pack lightly ." Jessica said , Samuel looked at Nathan then back at Jessica , he started to run in the other direction away from Jessica and Nathan , he wanted no part in helping Jessica with the heavy bags , Jessica and Nathan could hear Samuel Giggling as he ran out of the house .

" S- Samuel ! Come back , I need help " She yelled out after him , she looked at Nathan who had a smirk on his face . " Don't you think about running away either , here take these bags here they're the lightest ones I have . " Jessica said as she handed two of her bags to Nathan , Nathan sighed and took the bags , _she thinks this is light ?_ Nathan thought to himself .

" What did you pack in these bags , bricks ? " Nathan asked as he and his sister made their way down the hall and stairs , to the front door of the house .

" Oh come now , its not that heavy , its only clothes Nathan . Would you like to trade bags , you are welcome to take these ones . " Jessica said to her younger brother , his eyes widened , he looked at the bags then to his sister .

" No , I'd much rather carry just these two here . " Nathan replied , Jessica gave a laugh as they made their way outside on to the porch and down the stairs , they both walked up to the wagon and placed the bags into the wagon , Jessica could feel her arms burn from the weight of carrying her bags she shook her arms a little .

" Please don't tell me you have any more bags to carry Jessica . " Nathan sighed as he made his way to the front of the wagon to get up on the wagon and sit down , Jessica decided she would have a bit of fun teasing her brother .

" Oh , yes I have five more , I was thinking you could take at least three and I'll take the other two , trust me they're light . " Jessica paused when she heard Nathan give a loud groan of annoyance , Jessica laughed . " I'm only teasing you Nathan . "

Nathan had a look of relief on his face , Jessica turned around to see the rest of her family begin to leave the house and make their way to the wagon with their bags . Benjamin Martin closed the front door behind him and made his way to the carriage with William who was walking beside him , Benjamin picked up William and placed him on the seat of the carriage . Abigail Susan , Margaret and Thomas seated themselves on the wagon .

" Thomas , Gabriel is bringing two horses up to the front here now , you will be riding one of them , Jessica gets your spot on the wagon . " Benjamin said as he seated himself , Thomas nodded and got off of the Wagon , Jessica walked around the wagon and then climbed up and seated herself , where Thomas had been sitting . The wooden seats were never comfortable , it was fortunate that they did not have to go to far to enter Charleston . Jessica began to feel the excitement building up within her , finally she would be back with her aunt and her friends , she had not been the Charleston in over a year , she would write to her friends , and they would of course write back to her . She had just recently received a letter from one of her friends by the name of Dorothy , Dorothy was getting married , she had been engaged to a man named Jedediah . He was 4 years her senior , her being 17 and Jedediah 21 . Jessica had met Jedediah only a few times , and from what she could tell he was a good man . Jessica was excited that she would be attending their wedding that fall .

The Martins were all ready to finally leave their Plantation , Benjamin flicked the reins and sent the horses in front of the small carriage forward , the wheels of the carriage began to squeak as they made their way towards Charleston . Jessica held on to her smallest bag that she had brought along with her to the front of the wagon when she discovered there had been no more room to put any more luggage in the back of the wagon she had not been lying when she told her brother she had not packed lightly , she had might as well brought her whole room with her . Jessica tapped her one foot on the floor of the wagon quickly causing a loud tapping noise . Abigail looked over to Jessica with a smile on her face , she took a look down to Jessica's boot then back up to her face , Jessica looked as though she was oblivious to the noise she was causing .

" Excited ? " Abigail asked with a faint laugh , and small smile that still formed her lips , Jessica snapped her attention to Abigail when she had heard her speaking to her . She had already been day dreaming about the next few weeks , or even months ahead of her in Charleston . Jessica noticed Abigail take a glance down to her foot that was tapping excessively on the wood below it , Jessica looked down and just laughed . She stopped her irritating tapping right away .

" Yes , its been so long since we've last entered Charleston . " Jessica answered , she had already noticed that little Susan was already sleeping in Abigail's arms .

" I have to say , I think I am just as excited as you are . " Abigail replied , she gently rocked Susan in her arms . Jessica just gave Abigail a smile .

" I spoke with your father this mornin' and he told me that you would be leaving us for a while , and staying in Charleston . I think its nice that you get to have a break from what you are normally used to doing back at home . I myself wish I could just escape for a while , it would be nice , real nice to be relived from chores and such … " Jessica looked at Abigail " Well I should be thankful , I am you know , I'm a free women . Your father is a good man , so many others I know , people like me , people of colour . They Don't get the luxury I do … But here I go with the negativity , I'm sorry child pay no mind to me . " Abigail said trying to laugh it off . Jessica felt bad for Abigail , She wanted a break to , she deserved a break just as much as anyone else does .

" We really are thankful for you Abigail , you're a wonderful women . You deserve a break just as much as I do , ever since my mother had passed you have been a great help to us , if I didn't have you to help me with things around the house , and with my siblings . Well...things would be mush harder for me , and my father . " Jessica finished .

" Thank you child … " Abigail paused and smile , she took a look down to Susan who gave out small snores , Abigail looked back to Jessica . " Would you like to take your sister , she's getting a little heavy in my arms " Jessica nodded and extended her arms over to her little sister , she gently placed her hands on to the pit of her arms and took her from Abigail's arms gently , trying not to disrupted her from her sleep , and trying not to get Susan's legs tangled in the reins or hit Margaret and Nathan who were sitting in the middle of her and Abigail. Susan herself stayed up much to late , helping Jessica pack . Jessica insisted that she should go to bed , but she resisted to do so .

" I'm considering that as my break . " Abigail gave out a small laugh , Jessica smiled at Abigail's remark as she adjusted Susan in her arms , she rocked her gently back and forward when she heard her begin to stir in her sleep .

20 minuets or so had passed , and The Martins had finally entered Charleston . Jessica's eyes were scanning everywhere around Charleston , she studied the bustle of the city , it was so busy compared to the Santee where they lived . it was hard for Jessica to tell whether or not she could get used to such a thing , she couldn't take her morning rides for a while , and she would be placed among many people . Jessica brought her attention to Williams large gasp he made , that she could hear all the way from behind the carriage he had been riding in . Jessica Noticed Williams small arm up in the air and his finger pointing to the large vessels to the left of them , Jessica herself felt rather astonished when she laid eyes on the massive ships that had made port in Charleston . They were such beautiful things , it was hard to imagine that men so small could make something so big , _it must of taken them_ ages she though . Jessica noticed few men that had climbed up the masts of the ships , _Hadn't they been afraid of falling ? but then again that's what they are used t_o . She would love to board a ship such as the ones she was marveling at , it would be quite the experience indeed .

Jessica diverted he gaze away from the ships , and focused her gaze on the people around her , some noticed her looking at them and gave her a smile or a pleasant 'hello' She would of course respond and give a smile back . _Its good to see people are so polite here _she thought , perhaps she would adjust quite easily to her surroundings once she had settled in at her aunt Charlotte's . The city was beautiful and the people were friendly .

Jessica noticed that they had been nearing their aunt Charlotte's house , as they got closer and closer to the house , she noticed someone familiar standing at the front door of the house , it was her aunt Charlotte . Her aunt noticed Jessica starring at her and began to wave , she wore a large smile on her face . Jessica returned the smile and waved back . Jessica looked down to Susan and shook her gently trying to wake her .

" Susan , Susan come on , wake up , we're here . " Jessica said softly to her little sister , Susan slowly opened her eyes , she took her one hand , curled it into a fist and began rubbing her eyes roughly , She gave a yawn .

" Are you still tired Susan ? " Jessica asked , she thought maybe the 25 some odd minutes it took them to get to their aunt's would have been enough for Susan , but she was still young and needed her sleep . Susan nodded to Jessica and gave out another large yawn .

" Then when we get into Aunt Charlotte's , you can take a nap . It will almost be nap time for you anyway , you were up much to late last night . You'll have a better sleep tonight . " Jessica replied , Susan began to sit up in her sisters arms . Nathan Began to pull onto the reins of the horse to bring them to a halt . Everyone began to dismount their horse or step off their wagon or carriage , Jessica noticed her aunt call for a few of her slaves to help them bring their things into the house . Jessica noticed one coloured man approach her .

" Would you care to give me your bags missus Martin ? " The man began to reach for her bags , Jessica took a step back . She would be just fine taking her own bags , there were lots of bags she had packed , and there had been more that were still in the wagon that she would have to come back for , for a second trip . The man looked confused , or looked almost offended . Jessica just gave him a smile .

" I'm fine with taking these bags , but there are more bags I have brought with me that are still in the wagon . Perhaps you could take those , it would be a great help . " Jessica responded . The man nodded and went to retrieve her bags from the wagon .

" Of course missus Martin . " Jessica began to walk towards the house with her siblings , William , Samuel , Nathan and Margaret began to run up to steps of their aunt Charlotte's house " Aunt Charlotte ! " they had all cried with joy as they ran straight towards her with open arms , Charlotte had opened her arms and took her nieces and nephews into a warm embrace .

" My how all of you have grown , its been a year and you've all changed so much . " Their aunt exclaimed , Jessica , Thomas , Gabriel , Susan , Abigail and Benjamin all trailed behind the others , they took their time making their way onto the porch . Jessica noticed her aunt look up at their father , and her face had lit up in a instant . Jessica had noticed that it always had whenever she looked at their father .

" They're huge " Charlotte paused " What have you been feeding them ? " She laughed

" Well , there from good stock . On their mothers side of course . " Benjamin smiled , Charlotte returned the smile proudly .

" Thank you " Charlotte looked towards Gabriel , Jessica and Thomas . " And my , you three have changed as well , you boys are so handsome , Thomas , soon you'll be taller then me . And Jessica , you look gorgeous , you look allot like your mother . You remind me of her so much . " Charlotte said with pride in her voice , Jessica smiled , she loved being compared to her mother . Benjamin cleared his voice

" This is very true , and of course she gets her good looks from her father as well . " Benjamin laughed and he stood up straight , Aunt Charlotte gave a laugh at his re-mark .

" Of course " She paused , Jessica knew her aunt Charlotte had not been just saying that her father had been good looking just because , Jessica and her other siblings had noticed how close , their aunt and father had gotten the last past two years they had seen each other . " Where do you think the boys get their looks from ? " He aunt finished .

" Now , come inside and wait till you see what I have . " Charlotte said , Jessica and her brothers and sisters looked at each other then back to their aunt .

" Presents ! " Jessica's younger siblings said rather loudly with excitement . Charlotte nodded and before another word could be said , William , Samuel , Nathan and Margaret found themselves running into the house as fast as their legs could take them .

" You three keep on eye on those heathen's . " Benjamin Martin said to his three oldest children , but even Thomas and Gabriel couldn't help themselves but run into the house after their sisters and brothers in excitement to find out what their aunt had bought them , every year their aunt would buy them something new , and she had always bought them the best . It became a tradition for their aunt to buy them gifts every year . Jessica began to walk into the house with her bags in hand . But her aunt stopped her before she could enter the house .

" Jessica put your bags down here , I will get one of the slaves to take them for you , you go on and see what I got for you . " Her aunt told her , Jessica thought for a moment , but then nodded and placed the three bags onto the floor of the porch . She went to walk through the door , but her aunt had remembered something and placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her . Jessica turned around to see what her aunt had wanted .

" Yes , aunt Charlotte ? " Jessica asked curiously , her aunt gave her a smile .

" I need to speak with you later , I have a certain matter I need to discuss with you and your father tonight , after you are finished getting settled in . "

Jessica wanted to immediately know what her aunt had planned to tell her , she felt impatient and wanted to know what the ' certain matter 'her aunt needed to tell her , exactly was . She wanted to beg for her aunt to tell her , but instead she just gave a smile and replied .

" Of course , I am looking forward to hear what you need to discuss with my father and I . "

" Oh , I think you will be very pleased to hear what I have to tell you , it will be sure to make your stay here even more enjoyable . And Jessica , I am so pleased that you will be staying here with me . " Charlotte replied , she leaned in to give Jessica a warm embrace , Jessica returned the embrace and wrapped her arms around her aunt , and then released .

" Now go on , I don't want to keep you from opening your present , I do hope you will like it . " Her aunt said before Jessica turned to walk into the house , Jessica gave her a smile .

" I am sure I will , you have never failed to deliver us the best . " Jessica said , she looked at her father , and Abigail who had Susan in her arms , Jessica could already see Susan was ready to nod off again at any moment . Jessica turned away and walked into the house , she began to walk faster and faster until she found herself running in excitement to see what she had got , Jessica entered the living room to see her siblings beaming as they held up what they had received , Jessica noticed Samuel and Nathan playing with fake wooden flint locks . Shooting at each other and cried out in pain as they played dead they also received tiny model soldiers , like the ones Thomas made , Margaret held up a new dress and Thomas and Gabriel both got each a new beautiful hat . Jessica noticed that Thomas was now extending his arm to reach for Jessica's present that was contained in a box . Thomas picked it up and began to lift the lid in curiosity to see what she got .

" Thomas don't , I want to open my own present , thank you . " Jessica said , she walked up quickly to Thomas to grabbed the box from out of his hands , he released the present letting her take it into her hands without any resistance . Jessica opened the lid of the box and gasped loudly when she noticed a beautiful red silk , she placed the box onto a chair and lifted the red silk from the box , it had been a new dress . She couldn't contain her excitement . She knew how expensive silk had been and she had been shocked that her aunt had purchased her the dress . It was so gorgeous , she wished she could put the dress on right away , but their had been no proper occasion that she could wear the dress to . She would have to just stare in awe over the dress until she could actually put it on .

Margaret walked over to Jessica to admire the dress with her, Margaret herself had gotten a dress as well but it had not been made out of silk like Jessica's was .

" Oh , you're so lucky Jessica , its beautiful . " Margaret replied , Jessica looked at Margaret's dress that had been slightly dragging on the ground , her sister held her dress in her hands and had slowly lowered her arms down so that her hands were at her waist .

" May I see your dress Margaret ? don't let it drag on the ground or you will dirty it . " Margaret , held up her dress , her face slightly dropped when she showed Jessica her dress , Jessica could tell her sister had been slightly disappointing when she had not received a silk dress like Jessica's , Jessica smiled when Margret brought her dress up to eye level .

" It Is absolutely gorgeous Margaret , you will be sure to look stunning in that dress when you put it on . Are you happy Aunt Charlotte bought you that dress Margaret ? " Jessica asked , She could see Margaret's face light up when she heard that Jessica thought the dress was gorgeous and that she would look stunning in it , Margaret believed that their aunt Charlotte had made a good decision in buying her that dress .

" Of course " Margaret beamed " I think I shall change dresses for this evening . " Jessica like to hear that Margaret was happy with what she had got . She was happy that all of her siblings were enjoying their presents . Aunt Charlotte had done it again , the presents she had got for them had never been a disappointment .

" That's a good idea , I'm sure Aunt Charlotte will appreciate it , she will be happy to see you like it . " Jessica replied , Margaret gently took her dress and folded it neatly in her arms and held it to her chest . Jessica held her dress out in front of her once again and continued to stand in awe , Jessica turned her attention to her father , aunt , Abigail and Susan enter the living room , aunt Charlotte wore a large smile when she saw that everyone was enjoying their gifts , Jessica quickly ran towards her aunt Charlotte and gave her a large hug , her aunt gave out a laugh . Margaret decided to run over to Charlotte and join the embrace .

" Oh , thank you aunt Charlotte , these presents are absolutely wonderful , I am in love with this dress . " Jessica beamed , Margret had then also thanked her Aunt for the dress she had bought her . Jessica and Margaret stepped away from their aunt , removing themselves from the embrace

" You , are so very welcome you two . " Aunt Charlotte paused to hear her nephews then thank her for the presents " Your welcome she said again . Now are any of you hungry , you left rather early this morning , had you any time for breakfast ? " Charlotte asked as she turned her head to look at Benjamin , he shook his head .

" No , we ate light this morning , some of the children this morning had not packed the other night and were rushing around this morning , Abigail herself was getting her things ready . " Benjamin replied . Charlotte nodded .

" Very well then , I shall have lunch made for all of you . Abigail " Charlotte paused and turned to look at Abigail . " I Will have some of my slaves to take you to where you will be staying . You may go ahead and meet with the others in the kitchen when you're done , would you help them prepare lunch for us ? " Charlotte asked .

" Of Course I will Missus Putnam . " Abigail responded , she slowly put Susan down .

" Joseph " Charlotte called , in a few moments Joseph had ran out from one of the rooms . And awaited Charlotte to reply .

" Would you care to take Miss Abigail here and show her to where she shall be staying , after that I want some of the others to find themselves to the kitchen and prepare us some lunch . " Charlotte said , the man nodded in response .

" Yes Missus Selton " he then began to walk forward towards Abigail . He extended his arm to take her bag . Abigail allowed him to take her bag from her hand .

" Come right this way Miss Abigail . " Joesph said , he waited till Abigail nodded ,he began walking away from the others with Abigail following closely behind him . When the had finally left the room , Jessica had turned her attention to Susan who still looked very tired , she was ready for her nap .

" Aunt Charlotte , I think I shall put Susan to bed , is that fine ? She had been up rather late last night and she needs all the sleep she can get . " Jessica stated , Susan looked up at her aunt , Charlotte had definitely noticed the dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were half open . She looked like she would collapse at any moment and fall asleep on the floor bellow her .

" Yes of course , that would be just fine . I agree she looks rather tired and needs her rest . " Charlotte replied , Jessica caught her father looking at her , he had a certain look on his face . He wondered as to why Susan had been up all night .

" And what was the reason for that ? " Benjamin asked , Jessica leaned down to pick up Susan , as soon as Susan was in Jessica's arms Susan rested her head on her shoulder . Jessica looked at her father again .

" It was my fault , I should have taken her to you last night , but I found her awake in her room and she wanted me to take her to my room . And when I had been packing she insisted that she would stay up and help me . " Jessica explained .

" That is not your fault , I wasn't blaming you for her not going to bed , I just wondered as to why she was up so late . Its just best right now that she gets some sleep , we will save some food prepared for her when she wakes . I assume she is much to tired to eat any how . " Benjamin said , Jessica adjusted Susan in her arms before she began to walk away from the rest of her family and make her way up stairs , she would put Susan in the room that she had normally stayed in when they had visited . Jessica had arrived at their room and opened the door , she noticed someone was in the room from the corner of her eye and jumped , frightened from their presence she had not known who it had been . Until she noticed that it had only been one of her aunt Charlotte slaves , it was a young women who looked almost the same age as herself .

" I am so sorry Miss Martin , I didn't mean to scare you , you see I'm just puttin' your things away . I will show myself out of the room , I'll come back later when you are finished in here , and i'll put away your other items . " The young women said , she looked rather shy and she tended to look away from Jessica and stare at the floor , or the bed in front of her . Jessica gave the young women a warm smile .

" Its quite alright , I know you did not mean to scare me . My name is Jessica , you may call me by my first name for now on if you would like . What is your name , may I ask ? " Jessica asked , The young women was surprised by Jessica's kindness usually other people would not treat her with the same kindness because she was a coloured women .

" My name is Mary " Was her only response .

" Well its nice to meet you Mary , I'm just going to put my sister to bed , you are welcome to come back in once my sister has waken again . " Jessica said as she began to pull the covers down from the bed , she lowered Susan onto the bed and pulled the covers up onto her sister .

" Yes Miss . " Mary said before she made her way around the bed , past Jessica and out of the room . Jessica closed the door once Mary left , and turned to her sister who was staring back up at her with her big eyes .

" What ? " Jessica asked curiously , why wasn't her sister already asleep or had her eyes closed , Susan stuck her arms out of the cover and went to reach Jessica hand to pull her closer to the bed , Jessica still didn't understand what she wanted . Susan could tell Jessica looked confused by the look on her face , Susan sat up and the began to pull the cover and blankets down from the other side of the bed , to show that she wanted Jessica so lie down beside her .

" Oh , you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep , huh ? " Jessica responded , Susan nodded her head up and down .

" Okay . " Jessica said , she climbed up onto the bed and crawled over beside Susan to lay down beside her , Jessica laid down and Susan rolled on her side to snuggle up beside her sister .

" You really shouldn't be wearing your good clothes to bed , but I'm sure you are much to tired to change now . " Jessica said , she herself had decided to close her eyes and relax for a while , before she would join her family downstairs and eat some lunch . Susan did not respond with a head nod , she didn't even look at Jessica , she was half asleep already . And the longer Jessica laid down and closed her eyes , the more she began to feel tired as well . minutes had passed and both Jessica and Susan were asleep .

* * *

**I am so sorry I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything ! But I was busy with exams for a while , but now that those are over with I am hoping to update a lot sooner ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

** cherie chapter 4 . Jan 22**

**Great chapter! Can't wait for the next! **

**Thank you for the reviews **

**Guest chapter 4 . Jan 28**

**Yense **


End file.
